User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-24
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Iron Blizzard = I followed the pale girl patiently, as she led me from the lobby to my room. With a sigh she plopped down onto my bed and just sat there without moving and I even waited a few minutes, albeit that was really taxing on my nerves. I did notice her trembling occasionally and to be honest it was a bit starting to freak me out, she rarely acted like this. -Come on you miserable heap of greed. Start talking.- I've urged her and sat down beside C. -I don't have all day, so fess up now. What was so important to have me pulled from my position?- She mumbled my name under her breath, but that was it, something apparently really spooked her. -I'm leaving.- "W-wait!- She reached out and grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. "I... would like to bash that annoying Stargazers head in for bringing such a mess unto me." She murmured and pulled me back to sit down. "I don't like to be forced." -Wow!- Too bad the tablet was unable to carry over the venomous intent in that single exclamation. -Neither do I, strange isn't it?- "Listen to me Sierra." C took a deep breath and focused herself. "It's not what you think." -What a lame way to excuse yourself.- I pouted and glared at the pale girl. -Yea, you just played with the lives of the entire 1st Unit. It's not what I think... is it, then WHAT IS IT?!- "As I said, my hands were forced all along..." Her voice softened and it resembled the same tone when she fought with Soma, that panicked and lost one that confused me about her motives. "None of this should have turned out like this." -Don't make yourself unbelievable excuses.- I had to repress the urge of hitting her, even so that her vulnerability was just seething that within me. Which would have probably escalated instantly and to very high heights, so I had to endure and resist. -You're spewing lies about you can't tell the truth and excuses all along. Just reveal your hand and I am going to be honest with you myself.- "I hate you." She replied and I had to chuckle at this, because it was very mutual. "How much did he reveal to you?" -Everything.- Which was a white lie, since I didn't really understand anything even though the papers contained a lot of information. -The 1st Unit, Soma, You and Me most importantly. Oh and Izanagi, we shouldn't forget her.- "Her..." C twitched beside me as I referred to that monstrosity as a female being, which to be honest was odd now that I think about it. "You've made contact with Izanagi?" -If you call that weird nightmare contact, then yes. Why?- "Remember I told you that you are neither human, nor Aragami. An entity that transcends both, an irregularity in this world?" The pale girl recited that information once more and I had to nod. She did warn me a few times about such things, albeit that always triggered an angry reaction from me. "You're just a hollow shell for Izanagi, nothing more." C dropped the bombshell and I had to use all my wit and calm not to give away my stoned surprise. "I mean, how could those doctors be such fools for not being able to identify the origin of your infection." -Maybe, they lack the knowledge you do. After all, someone likes to harbor dangerous secrets, hmm?- I glared at her once again and hoped that she's going to spill the beans by herself. "..." The head of C slumped with her shoulders and she let out a tired sigh. "But if I revealed this, you would have ended on the dissecting table and that is something I didn't want to happen at all." -Doesn't change the fact that my existence will be snuffed out.- I pointed out and that seemingly made her depressed even more. I massaged my brow and poised another question. -Why lie to me then?- "Oh right, so should I have just walked over to you and told: 'Hey, you're going to turn into a monster slowly and surely. Have fun!'... or what?!" The girl snapped back at me and I could feel a budding headache. "That would have solved EVERYTHING, NO?!" -Stop yelling, I get it.- I had to close my eyes as the pain started to spread over to my left eye and an enormous pressure was applied to it, making my head pulse with pain. -Show some tact, will you?- "Beside, that madman is still out there gunning for your hide." C pouted this time, crossing her arms and looking annoyed at the thought of it. "Now thanks to your meddling, I can't even make a single step without being noticed." She growled at me in irritation. "Thank you very much." -No problem.- I smiled back innocently and smacked the back of her head, with all the might I had. -Anytime.- "HEY!" The pale girl protested as she fell forward and off the bed, landing awkwardly before me feet. "I couldn't warn you directly, don't you get it?!" -You knew I was going to get put into the 1st Unit.- I changed topic and started to draw more information from her. -I read the files and know that you had given the serum to Lindow, Sakuya and Soma even before I had arrived. Well, it's not that surprising since you knew of Izanagi and I bet you were the only one, right?- "Lindow boasted the highest survival ability rate for new recruits while they are taught under him, as well as Lindow and the Director's son were directly reporting to him. It made the most sense, since it was Director Schicksal who had gotten yourself into this mess." She pulled her thumb to her mouth and started to chew on her finger in irritation. "Even after I managed to free you from the grasp of that maniac... And this happens." -Are you trying to shift blame on that, whatever you called that guy again?- I frowned and started to feel that the pain was spreading all over the left half of my head. -Don't be so pitiful.- "So what if I told white lies and half truths in order to protect you?!" Once again C snapped at me and we glared at each other defiantly. "I was just looking out for you!" -And that creepy way of doing things is making me puke.- I glared back even fiercer. -Now then tell me, why do you have access to the serum considering my case is unique and unidentifiable.- She didn't answer and I changed tactics, recalling some events that happened when she was around and pieced something together that might work. Because, if what I think is right, something just as dangerous as Izanagi was hidden inside her. -Who's your Devil, hmm?- "W-wha?!" C's mouth opened and closed a few times as she stared me in shock, having a hard time to comprehend what I said to her just now, before she tried to change the topic awkwardly. "Th-that's just a damn nickname I've earned for my... my... personality." -I'm like you, turning into something that the world isn't ready yet.- I've recited and her mouth shut suddenly, pressed into a thin line. Apparently she was regretting saying this single line to me from before. -Not to mention you are not like Devil, you don't want to be like her at all, right?- "So what?!" Her voice quivered now with a mixture of emotions. Hate, fear, confusion, indecision. "Everyone has their own demons to fight with. I'm no different." -A surprisingly human side, for an inhuman being such as you.- I've pressed the girl down to the ground, my right palm on top of her mask and stared down at the pale female. -So you even deceive yourself that you aren't human either, hmm?- "You know, if I wouldn't know any better Sierra. I would say that you are trying to hit on me." She made a weak and very foolish joke and I simple lifted her head and slammed it back into the ground, to what the girl groaned in pain. "Domestic violence, huh? I'm not really into this stuff..." -Stop messing AROUND!!- I've slammed my head into her and despite the pain radiating all over my body, it was relieving in a certain way. -Answer me already!- "Well if that is what you want." She suddenly hugged me close and out tried to smooch with me, but I've scampered away in shock. "Aww~. Make up your mind already. Are you hitting on me or not?" -You.- My eye twitched in irritation, anger boiling over as she was once again pushing the wrong buttons. -I'm going to kill you.- "You can try." C smirked and nimbly jumped to her feet, evading my lunge and made a dash for the door, escaping and only her voice trailed back into the room sounding mischievously. "But you're already too late." I fucking hate her... How much can I believe this lying bastard? I guess, I'll really have to go through that stack of papers thoroughly. "Is everything okay, Sierra?" Tsubaki greeted me, as I returned to the control room with a colossal headache. "You're looking rather pale." -Just a headache.- I've answered shortly and took my position greeting the team, who had arrived at the field probably minutes before. -I'm here, what's the status?- -We're ready to deploy any time now.- Sakuya answered and I've looked over to Hibari's terminal and saw the readings. Just like the intel that was provided only 5 smaller targets were in the area, bunched together. Albeit I wasn't quite able to differentiate between the Fallen ones just by sigh as the Operator, it shouldn't pose a large threat to the team. -Targets are locked on and ready to be executed.- "Sierra, go and take some rest." The Major said in a voice not allowing any back talk and promptly ordered me off. "I'm going to take over for you, go seek out the Infirmary." Then added with an even sterner gaze and command. "That's an order you are not allowed to refute." -I'm sorry Major Amamiya.- I winced as my eye started throbbing painfully. -Resting sounds great.- ---- A few days passed and finally I've gotten the chance to return, apparently my God Arc is behaving for now so I'm not going to pass up this chance. When I went to see the counter for what missions are available, I was greeted with a shocking information. -What?- I stared back at the Operator and she smiled at me apologetically once more. -I'm already registered for a mission?- "Canon had already requested a mission in the temple area, there is a Quadriga roaming around that needs to be taken care of. She had also requested your assistance and was acknowledged by Major Amamiya." Hibari repeated the mission parameters to me and I had to frown once more. I just gotten the chance to return finally to active duty and this happens. "It is also true that the 1st Unit was already mobilized and are currently en route to their designated mission." -Fine, fine...- I still had to pout, to be honest I didn't hear much good from my current team member and since it's going only to be the two of us, I was really dreading this encounter. -But can't we bring more members?- "I'm sorry Sierra, but only newer recruits are available for now." The Operator looked solemn as she answered. "But they are not allowed to sortie on such a difficult mission." -I see, but I don't think we have enough members to take care of the Quadriga itself by our own.- "Canon Daiba is an excellent user of her God Arc." Tsubaki said as she approached me, and I had to give credit for that. For me knowledge, the Blast user was indeed a great asset in combat. She regularly took on missions solo, but that wasn't because of her skill, but rather the danger she possessed towards her team mates and the fear of others joining her in any way. "She does have some... shortcomings, however I am confident that this will be a valuable experience for you." Shortcomings? More like she turns into a trigger-happy psychopath with her weapon drawn. And if you don't have to collect my remains with a spoon, I suppose it will be a nightmarish experience... "Sierra!" Canon ran to my side quite energetically and greeted me with a very bright smile. "I can't believe you're coming with me! I'm so happy." She squealed and I had to hide my frown from her. "This will be so... AWESOME!!" -Yeah. I guess.- "Come on! Let's go and bust up that Quadriga, shall we?!" I've gotten pulled after the energetic woman towards the God Arc storage area and the dreaded feeling in my stomach started to grow. "We're going to be so awesome! We'll be like... SUPER!! Right?!" I'm going to die... "So, I'm listening." Canon chirped in excitement as we boarded the aircraft and it took off. -To what?- I blinked back at her in confusion, she wasn't making much sense to me right now. "To you silly. Who else would I be listening to?" She patted her weapon, which... was basically a cannon. Why do I feel jealous when someone has a cooler God Arc than mines? -I'm sorry.- I shook my head and looked into her blue eyes. -Would it be awkward to admit, that I'm lost?- "Oh, I see." The girl rummaged around in her backpack for a moment and pulled out a small sack. "Have some then." She handed it to me, or more like forced into my hand. "Cookies. I baked them." -Thanks?- I blinked back at her in surprise as she nudged me to try one. It was sweet, a bit too much for my taste. -Sweet.- "Of course it is! That's why I made them." -But, I think we are getting sidetracked.- I pointed out to what, Canon looked at me with interest. -You wanted to ask something from me?- "Oh, OH!" The God Eater slammed her open palm with the other hand. "Right, so you're the leader, right?" Again?! But you took the mission no?! Agh... It's probably the Majors idea... -I guess so.- I admitted and looked at the older girl, who looked at me with interest. She seemed a bit air-headed to me, to be honest it was a pleasant surprise from what I have heard of her from the others. -But, I still don't understand your point.- "So do we run in guns blazing?" She smiled innocently at me and I had to shiver, thinking on her going trigger-happy. "I mean, I will be blazing and you'll be running?" Don't jinx it please... -Canon.- I started, a bit unsure about this, but then I did remember that she mostly took on solo missions. -You never fought a Quadriga before?- "I'm not allowed to when I take on solo missions. Actually..." She stopped sheepishly and laughed it off. "My missions are always me alone, I can't really understand why." God... -Maybe, you just lack teamwork?- I tried to offer and she immediately brightened up. -What are you good at?- "I'm a medic!" The God Eater announced proudly and I had to shudder at the thought. Thought, it did make sense... "And I'm using Svengali." She pointed to her God Arc and I nodded. "My strength lies in blowing stuff up." -I see.- "So?" Her eyes started to glitter in anticipation. "What's the plan?" -Do you have explosive bullets?- I've asked and got an immediate response. "Oh yes! I DO!!" She chirped giddily, patting her weapon excitedly. "Bombs. Mortars. Radials. Whatever you wish!" -Well. Yes.- I shuddered recalling what those types of ammunition covered. -Could you lay off using the Mortars and Radials, please?- "Why?!" Canon was shocked, as if I just told her to do something unpleasant. "Ooooh!" Her eyes then lit up in understanding. "This is the plan, right?!" -Yeah.- I was starting to sweat a bit, she was a handful to handle. -You're job would be to bomb the threads of the Quadriga until it collapses, once it does and the front armor opens up you'll be switching to Radials and fry the weaker inner structure of the beast.- "Got it!" I was given a thumbs up and she leaned closer. "And what are you going to do, Lockjaw?" W-what?! Oh for f... I'm going to wring Soma for real. -Sierra.- I corrected her and the God Eater blinked at me not understanding. -That is my name, not that... Code Name.- "But that is how we refer to each other during missions. With the Code Names." And with that our conversation derailed, into something that I didn't want to think about normally, but had to come face to face with it. -I'm not going to call you Friendly Fire Princess.- I stated and she was surprised upon hearing that, then the girl started to squeal in delight. -Canon? Is everything okay?- "I'VE GOT A CODE NAME!!" The over-excited female fist pumped and practically danced around giddily. "YEEESSS!!!" She whooped and I just stared at her, being lost. "Say it!" -No.- "But that is how this works!" Her eyes met mines and we stared at each other, challenging each one. "You have to call me by the code name!" -We're not in the mission area yet.- I've tried to point out something and hope she eases off from that foolishness. -Beside if you haven't noticed, I'm unable to communicate during mission.- "Oh." Canon mused for a few seconds, putting her fingers on her chin. "Then bring the tablet." She said matter of factly. "How are you going to give orders then?" -If I break another, it's going to come out from my wage.- I've answered dryly and shook my head. -Which is already low due to my... shortcomings.- "Fine." The girl moaned, but then again those blue eyes started to sparkle and she started giggling to herself. "I've got a code name." This is... going to be the worst mission ever... Even Soma would have been a better partner. ---- End of Chapter 2016,11,30 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic